The Mask
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name Stanley puts the Mask on his head, and it'sm reayd for the fight. Special Attacks Neutral B - Balloon Animal Johnny Gun The Mask creates a Johnny Gun out of Black Balloon. Once done, he’s start shooting a barrage of rockets onto the opponents. The bullets effort do rapid damage to the opponents with some minor knockback. You can continuously use this attack for 5 seconds before the Johnny Gun pop and you need to create another one. Side B - Time to Get a New Clock An alarm cloak leaps away from The Mask’s pocket. Once the Alarm Cloak leaves, The Mask revealed a hammer as he smashes it into pieces. Any opponents near the cloak range with suffer opponents with decent damage and low knockback once it’s getting crushed. If done mid-air, the hammer will move faster and dealt some meteor damage. Up B - That’s a Spicy Meatball! The Mask eat a pair of dynamic. Afterward, it launches him upward into the sky once the dynamic blow up. Anyone near you during the blast will suffer minor damage with some knockback effort. You can also spike any opponents by pulling their back using this move. Down B - Surprise Wedgie The Mask show off his pocket watch before turning the opponent around and giving their a surprise wedgie. Once this happens, it’s trapped the opponents not only suffer minor damage but also reserve the opponent’s control for a few seconds. But this move get only work if the opponent wearing pants (or any clothing in general. :P) Final Smash - Cuban Pete The Mask get into his mariachi costume as he starts to perform “Cuban Pete”. Once the music startup, everyone who is near The Mask will start dancing uncontrollably the music. During this song, you can start to move around with the dancing players in a conga line to gather more opponents before launching they're away for an Instant KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:New Line Cinema Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Mask Wearers Category:The Mask Category:Internet Meme Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:Serial Killer Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners